


Needed You

by wiredstxrs



Series: KuroHina Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Both are overworked, Canon Compliant, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, I'm Bad At Tagging, KuroHina Week 2021, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiredstxrs/pseuds/wiredstxrs
Summary: Shouyou answered shakily, hips jerking forward this time. “I needed you. I still need you.”“I need you too,” Tetsurou whispered, biting down on his ear to hide the way his heart fluttered. “Can’t stop thinking about you waiting for me, dressed all pretty. I’m sorry I let you down.”Shouyou shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but getting cut off with a low groan when Tetsurou angled his hips just right.“But I’m here now. I won’t go anywhere.”--With the both of them having time consuming jobs, neither Kuroo nor Hinata have had enough time together. There's no question of the love between them, but distance sets heavy on the heart. In attempts to make the best of the time they have, Hinata surprises his boyfriend with an opportunity to regain the intimacy they've been lacking.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroHina Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210271
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Needed You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of KuroHina Week 2021. Prompt: Somnophilia

When Tetsu got home from the office, the apartment was dark. The front door creaking open was eerie and much too loud for the stillness of the night, making him wince when it creaked again while he closed it. He’d have to oil that soon. Maybe tomorrow, if he had time. If he got home on time, rather.

With the deadbolt locked, he kicked off his shoes and set down his briefcase, taking care to be quiet before he approached the kitchen. The light above the oven was on, but otherwise the room was just as dark at the rest of the apartment. Risking the noise to take a glance in the fridge, Tetsu saw what was undoubtedly his portion of dinner wrapped up and waiting for him. It twisted his heart as he pulled it out, feeling just how cold it was. He hated nights like these, where he got home too late to even see Shouyou, let alone eat with him. This here was evidence that he'd been gone too long, not even a hint of warmth remaining in the dish. Their schedules conflicted often, so nights like these weren’t unusual, but it didn’t change the fact that they were still hard to swallow. He’d kept telling Shouyou that in just a year, things would be different. In just a year, things would settle down and his schedule would be more consistent. But it’d been well over a year, and while Shouyou had never complained, Tetsu continued to say that it’d just be a little while longer for things to smooth over. But he was trying to convince himself these days. Shouyou had long gotten over the fact that the majority of the week was like this. It was his turn to accept it.

He ate the leftover rice and fish that Shouyou had made, alone and silent. He didn’t bother heating it up, not wanting the microwave or oven to wake Shouyou from where he was sleeping just a few rooms over. Tetsurou felt bad enough that he’d come home so late. He’d only feel worse waking his boyfriend up.

When he finished, he left the dishes in the sink to take care of tomorrow, promising himself he’d do it in the morning before he left for work so that Shouyou wouldn’t get stuck doing it. But there was no telling if he’d actually remember or not, already focused on tiptoeing into their shared bedroom and hoping that Shouyou wouldn't stir.

The ginger laid sprawled across the bed, making Tetsu stop in his tracks as soon as he entered so he could take in the sight. He was on his stomach with one arm splayed out to the side and the other underneath his head. Even though he had wound up in the very middle of the bed, he had Tetsu’s pillow under his cheek, and upon closer inspection, was also wearing one of Tetsurou’s shirts. It wasn’t even a comfy one, it was one of his work shirts, the one he’d worn the day before in fact. Tetsurou couldn’t imagine the shirt exactly smelled too great, but he remembered that the last time he’d caught him wearing his dirty shirt, Shouyou had just told him that the smell was what made him want to wear it in the first place. He liked smelling the deodorant that lingered or the cologne on the collar. It made him feel like Tetsu was there even when he wasn’t. The taller man felt his heart crack in his chest as he realized that Shouyou was likely looking forward to seeing him that night. And he’d failed to deliver.

The blanket covered his midsection, but one leg poked out, bare except for a sock on his foot. Tetsu smiled a little as he came closer to draw the blanket over him completely, but the sock made him double take. A blue sock on the right foot. The fact that he was wearing socks at all was what really caught his attention, but he didn't know what it meant just yet. Glancing at the sleeping volleyball player, he lifted the blanket to find his other foot, and his breath hitched slightly when he saw it.

Red sock on the left.

It was a silly means of communication, but the point of it was that it was clear and concise. They’d discussed having sex while one or the other was sleeping, and the rule they’d agreed upon was sock coordination since the person who would be getting the stimulation would be asleep. Two blue socks meant fondling until they were awake. Two red meant oral or hands. But one blue and one red meant that the other could do anything they wanted. And that was exactly what Shouyou had put on.

Tetsurou knew it wasn’t an accident either. His boyfriend didn’t care to wear socks to bed, so anytime that he did, it was for this very purpose. Pushing the blanket back more, Tetsurou was pleased to find that not only was Shouyou wearing his shirt, he wasn’t wearing anything else except the shirt and socks. His round ass peeked out from the oversized dress shirt, just waiting to be taken.

Tetsurou had been exhausted when he’d first walked through the door, but seeing Shouyou like this sent a thrill through his veins, like an espresso shot that kicked in quick. The last time they’d done anything was weeks ago. Shouyou had left to go play against Italy for a week, and when he’d come back, Tetsurou was too busy with work for there to be much time. If they were lucky, they could sometimes slip into the shower together for a heated makeout session, but even then there was scarcely ever time for more. Not even a handjob. Tetsurou hadn’t stopped to think about it, but it was starting to catch up to him. Like an itch that he couldn’t scratch. But here was Hinata, offering to scratch it for him, and he’d have to be an idiot to refuse.

His tie and dress shirt dropped to the floor quickly, belt and pants undone soon after. He winced at the sound of the metal buckle jingling, but Shouyou didn’t stir from where he was drooling on his pillow. By the time he was fully undressed, he was already starting to get hard from the mere idea of fucking Shouyou while he slept, shown by his cock perking up ever so slightly.

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, he carefully knelt on the bed between Shouyou’s spread thighs. He looked beautiful like this, but he looked beautiful all the time regardless of what he wore or how he positioned himself while sleeping. Tetsurou was just grateful that this sight was his alone and dragged his palm up the back of the spiker’s thigh to show his appreciation.

After cupping the man’s firm ass to squeeze, he pulled his hand away to slick up his fingers. Shouyou still hadn’t stirred, which was a bit unusual seeing as he was a light sleeper, but Tetsurou had no doubt that he was just plain exhausted. The ginger often overworked himself, much to his trainer’s dismay, but he always had energy and stamina at the end of the day no matter how long he’d already been working. At least, he did until it was time for bed. Shouyou was never very good at staying up past midnight, which clearly had been what happened tonight. And seeing how little they’d gotten to see each other these last few weeks, Tetsurou could assume Shouyou was working himself to the bone to make himself more tired, which he could relate to a little too well.

Pulling away from the thoughts, he parted Shouyou’s cheeks to reveal his puckered hole. Freshly shaved, Tetsurou didn’t doubt that Shouyou had planned this in order to give them more time together. It was sweet, made the ache grow in his chest, but also gave him the determination to please. If this was what Shouyou wanted, Tetsu would happily give it to him. Unable to hold back any longer, he pushed one finger inside.

Because Shouyou was asleep, his body gave way easily. What would normally take a few minutes of wiggling was only a handful of seconds for Tetsu to sink his entire finger inside. A sleepy noise sounded from the ginger then, but when Tetsurou glanced up, it was to find Shouyou still completely asleep. He held still until the noise ceased, and from there, started working him open.

As he pushed a second finger into Shouyou, he dropped his free hand to his own cock. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from where his fingers disappeared into the smaller man, so he stroked in time with it to imagine what it would be like inside. Would Shouyou still be tight? Or would his body relax completely to the point that he was nothing more than a cocksleeve for Tetsurou to use? The desire to know ran his thin patience even thinner, but he forced himself to take it slow before he squeezed a third finger inside. This was a lot of trust that Shouyou was placing in him, and he didn’t want to abuse it, let alone, accidentally hurt him.

Spreading his fingers to make sure Shouyou was stretched, he accidentally brushed against the other’s prostate. It drew a sleepy moan from Shouyou, his legs stretching out and hips raising slightly as if to chase after the feeling. Tetsurou held still and held his breath until the other man had settled again, not risking even pulling his fingers free until he was sure that Shouyou had succumbed to slumber again. He even waited another few minutes just to be sure before carefully pulling away.

Shouyou let out a soft snore as Tetsurou slowly slicked his own cock, adding to the fondness that he already held for the spiker. Even fully grown, Shouyou was nothing short of adorable, something he protested against every time that Tetsurou reminded him. The way he talked in his sleep or the way he sat while folding laundry - he looked so precious and sweet, reminding Tetsurou of why he’d earned the name ‘chibi-chan’ so long ago.  
But that wasn’t to say that Shouyou wasn’t hot. Because there was no doubt, Shouyou had turned into one hell of a sexy man during his time abroad. They’d shared a couple of kisses at training camp in high school, but it wasn’t until Tetsu had seen him years later that he knew he needed Shouyou like the air he breathed. When Tetsurou’s eyes had landed on the ginger after his return from Brazil, he’d been so smitten that he’d asked him out then and there, not even a ‘hello’ to preface. Bokuto had choked and tripped over his own feet, Atsumu had looked shocked and as if he might faint, and Shouyou - precious beautiful Shouyou - had blushed to the moon and back before vigorously answering yes. The rest was history, and Tetsurou was the one who got to bite at those toned thighs day in and day out. Which he was quite proud of.

His gaze dropped to those very thighs yet again and was surprised to find that Shouyou’s own cock had hardened during the time Tetsu had prepped him. For such a small man, he had an impressive dick, one that Tetsurou didn’t mind taking every now and then. While not as long as Tetsu’s, it was certainly thicker, and it somehow always managed to look pretty when it hung between Shouyou’s thighs. Which was a sight that Tetsurou was quite familiar with, only because the ginger rather liked walking around without any pants on. Not that Tetsu ever complained. Getting to see that ass was a gift from God.

Speaking of ass, his gaze lifted to where it was, still waiting to be filled. Shouyou was still and quiet again, and Tetsurou decided he’d waited long enough. The clock was creeping past one and he had work again at nine the next morning. There wasn’t time to waste. So he braced his knees on either side of Hinata’s hips and pressed his tip close enough for him to sink in.

The slide was easier than normal, but Shouyou was just as tight as he usually was. Tetsu had to bite down on his tongue the deeper he got, but it wasn’t until he was halfway that Shouyou stirred again. A sleepy mumble fell from his lips, head turning to the other side as he adjusted. Tetsu kept deathly still as he got comfortable again, unconsciously tightening around the dick in his ass before relaxing again. It took every ounce of willpower that he had to not just dive in and start fucking Shouyou the way he deserved to be fucked, but he managed to hold onto his restraint until the sleepy murmurs died down again and he was sure he wouldn’t rouse the spiker even more.

Exhaling shakily, he pushed the last few inches until his hips were flush with round cheeks. His arms trembled from where he held himself up, hovering over the smaller man as he adjusted to the feeling of being buried inside of him. Too long, he decided, far too long since they’d last done this.

Lowering his head, he brushed his lips along Shouyou’s shoulder as he pulled back out.

He started slow and steady to keep Shouyou from waking, focusing on every delicious drag and pull of Hinata’s velvet walls against his dick. Despite being relaxed with sleep, he still seemed to suck Tetsu in greedily with every stroke, as if begging him to remain deep inside. And it was only so long before Tetsurou gave in to that temptation as well, grinding slowly against Shouyou’s ass.

The ginger moaned again, body tensing up before relaxing again. Despite him beginning to stir, Tetsurou’s resolve had floated away with the wind, so he kept going, pulling out and then pressing back in to grind into the very spot he’d purposely avoided earlier.

Small fingers curled into the sheets, and as Tetsurou watched, brown eyes slowly fluttered open just to roll back in his head seconds later. Tetsurou didn’t stop fucking him, watching Shouyou as he woke up in his disoriented state to the intrusion in his ass. As he started to fully wake, he suddenly clamped down around Tetsu’s cock when he dove back in, drawing a surprised moan from the taller man.

“Tetsu?” he asked breathlessly, head still pillowed by his arm but eyes following the silhouette of the man above him. “You’re… You’re home.” His voice sounded relieved and pleased as he relaxed again, eyes closing while Tetsurou pushed back inside.

“I’m home,” Tetsurou agreed breathlessly, brushing his lips against Shouyou’s ear. It caused the ginger to shudder before lifting his hips to meet one of Tetsu’s thrusts.

“Feels good,” he murmured, drawing his knees up just an inch or so to give him a bit more leverage whenever he found an opportunity to grind into the other.

“You plan this?” Tetsurou asked, beginning to quicken his movements the more Shouyou woke.

“Mhm…” he trailed off with a tired moan, the only sound between them the gentle slap of their hips connecting. “Needed you tonight.”

The confession made his breath catch in his throat, Shouyou too tired to be putting on a show of any kind. In his mind, Shouyou didn't need _anyone_ , proving that by moving all the way across the world to better himself on his own terms. To say that he needed Tetsurou was nothing short of ground shaking. Curiosity aroused, Tetsurou buried himself again and held still, letting Shouyou really feel him before he answered. “Why’s that?”

“Been so long,” the ginger drawled, slowly canting his hips side to side before Tetsurou resumed. “Thought you’d come home earlier… Was gonna wear the panties but then got too tired…”

Tetsurou’s heart pounded even more at the admittance, eyes drawn to the drawer that had held the lube. In the back of it was a pair of black lace panties that he’d bought for Hinata to wear, but they had yet to try them out. Or at least, he had yet to see Hinata wear them. He was sure that the ginger had already tried them on for size, but he hadn't modeled for Tetsu just yet. If that report just hadn’t taken up so much time and if his boss hadn’t called him in for a last minute meeting, then he could’ve gotten home earlier and seen Shouyou in those panties. Could have fucked him _right_ rather than have to take him while he slept.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured against Shouyou’s ear, obediently picking up speed again to hear the pretty way in which the ginger’s breath hitched. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you all alone. Wish I could just stay here all day and fill your greedy ass.” Shouyou whined, a familiar blush spreading across his shoulders. “Wish you could keep me here. Wish neither of us had to work,” Tetsu went on, watching as Shouyou’s arm shifted to where he couldn’t see. “Wish that I could stay in this ass all day so that neither of us could leave.” A soft moan left Shouyou’s lips, and originally Tetsurou thought it was because of his words, but then he saw his arm moving which indicated that he was touching himself.

“Keep going, Tetsu,” he gasped, jerking his hips back to take him in deep again.

“Did it feel good? Waking up to me inside of you?” he asked, watching orange hair bob up and down frantically. “It’s what you wanted, huh? For me to come home and make you mine? Desperate for just a taste of cock?”

“Y-Yes,” Shouyou answered shakily, hips jerking forward this time. “I needed you. I still need you.”

“I need you too,” Tetsurou whispered, biting down on his ear to hide the way his heart fluttered. “Can’t stop thinking about you waiting for me, dressed all pretty. I’m sorry I let you down.”

Shouyou shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but getting cut off with a low groan when Tetsurou angled his hips just right.

“But I’m here now. I won’t go anywhere.” His fingers curled around Shouyou’s hip, hauling him backwards to make him cry out. “You’re going to get all the cock you need.”

Shouyou’s head dropped forward, pressing into the mattress to pant for air. Tetsurou buried his own face between his shoulder blades, hips erratic the longer they went. Exhaustion and his desire for Shouyou combined, there was no way he would last much longer. Especially not after deliberately taking so much time to prep the other man and avoid waking him.

Thankfully, Shouyou seemed to be in the same boat, his ragged breathing filling the room as his arm pumped furiously. Clutching the sheets in his hands, Tetsurou willed himself to hold on just a bit longer, aiming for that bundle of nerves inside Shouyou over and over again until the telltale gasp filled his ears.

From there, the muscles in Shouyou’s back tightened one by one, going down his spine until his walls clenched too as if trying to keep Tetsu from pulling out. But nothing could stop Tetsu at this point, not even the adorable sight of Shouyou’s socked toes curling from the stimulation. And as he continued, he was rewarded with the sound of his name from Shouyou’s lips.

“Tetsurou!”

His walls clenched at the same time that he spilled across his fingers, making Tetsu grunt at the sudden tightness that had been missing when he’d first started fucking the ginger. Pulling free from the spiker, he stroked himself until he came all across his back, not wanting to make a mess inside of his boyfriend that they'd have to clean before sleeping. Eyes squeezing shut, he gasped as he squeezed the last of his pleasure out with his fingers.

By the time he had finished, the exhaustion had swamped him completely, and he tumbled to the side to collapse on his side of the bed. He fought to catch his breath while his eyes struggled to stay open, one arm flung over Shouyou’s back while his legs somehow managed to get tangled with the other’s.

“Call off tomorrow,” Shouyou mumbled from where he was, not so much as lifting his face from the mattress to properly look at Tetsu.

“What for?” he responded tiredly, losing the battle with his eyelids far sooner than he would’ve liked.

“Stay home with me.” Shouyou sounded like he was already halfway asleep. Tetsurou couldn’t blame him. He was halfway there too.

“Mmkay,” he hummed, breath slowing as he started to drift off. He could use a day off. And he would take one too, for Hinata Shouyou, who he could deny nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell me what you thought on twitter, @wiredstxrs!


End file.
